Bloodthirst
by CottonSweets
Summary: StoneClan. An overpopulated clan in the forest of cats, rules over the other, smaller clans. Bloodshed and death fills the forest and there isn't much that can be done to stop it. Anytime deemed necessary they will enter the two clans camp, dragging out the apprentices to fight to the death for a spot in StoneClan. Does young Quickpaw have what it takes to live in tho bloody world?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue, four seasons ago-

Song- eyeless- Slipknot ((warning: cussing)) (basically just the beginning instrumental.)

**warnings: a little blood.

I'm sorry it's short ; - ;

The bright moon shone down on the cats mulling around the clearing, their expressions expectant and happy as they chatted. The youngest cats, apprentices, looked especially excited.

The clearing was surrounded by dark trees, casting shadows that were long and twisted under the light of the moon. The eerie sound of owls and crickets could be heard.

Two leaders, one who looked around their last moon and a slightly youger one, stood in the center, conversing quietly.

The youngest, and smallest, spoke up with great annoyance. "Birchstar, when will they get here?"

The older one, Birchstar, looked doubtful. "Thornstar, calm. They'll be here soon."

Thornstar just growled and faced the group of younger cats. They were staring at a small hill by the treeline, and she faced it herself.

A averaged sized grey tom emerged from over the hill, his sweeping yellow gaze landing on the youngest cats. As the rest of his Clan flowed around him like a stream. Their pelts waving and claws flashing as they surrounded the other cats. Their eyed glittered with excitement.

The dark gray tom raised his muzzle to the sky. "Our Clan is growing bigger and older, and we need more hunters to provide for us! Your apprentices will battle, and we will take the winner as our own."

Thornstar stepped forward, her silver eyes challenging. "Ashstar, call off your cats. Neither DuskClan nor HillClan will agree to this nonsense!"

Ashstars tail whisked through the night air. "I thought you'd say that Thornstar."

Out of the shadows, three large cats leaped. Two toms leaped forward and held Thornstar down. Before most cats even knew what was happening, the third cat, a rusty orange female, had sliced her claws across the young leaders throat, and Thornstar convulsed as blood flowed freely from her neck.

Several cats leaped forward to attack the leaders murders, but Ashstar flicked his tail again and they all hit the ground with the weight of his warriors.

Ashstar smiled at the gaping faces and the few braver cats that had tried to attack him.

"You see, my cats are ready for this. Thornstar's lucky that she didn't waste all of her lives. She still has a few left. Though, my warriors aren't afraid to kill her over and over again.

" You see, you don't have to agree with our ways. But you will cooperate." He grinned. "I'll be back in a moon to collect the winning apprentice."

And as he turned, and his warriors followed him, HillClan and DuskClan's eyes glittered with horror of what had happened, and fear of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickpaw raced through the forest, running from the flash of gray fur behind her. Her breath came in short gasps. Her claws were scrabbling through dirt and dried leaves sending clumps through the air. Her black fur shone under the evening sun and green eyes flashed.

She dared to turn her head around to glance at the tom chasing her. Big mistake. He was right behind her, hot breath flowing over the black fur on her tail.

Quickpaw sped up and turned to look forward. A large oak tree stood in front of her, too close for her to stop without whiplash. And so she crashed straight into the wood. Quickpaw's chest heaved with the effort of drawing a breath. Black spots danced across her vision.

Rainpaw leaned straight over her. "Quickpaw!" He cried, meow heavily filled with worry.

Despite the bruised feeling in her chest, she managed a breathy laugh. "R-Rainpaw," she gasped hoarsely. "That w-was A-a-amazing!"

Confusion sparked across Rainpaws light silver eyes.

"What?"

She giggled. "Let's get back t-to camp."

Rainpaw narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you should-"

He sighed as he noticed Quickpaw was already slowly making her way to camp.

Quickpaw was leaning on Rainpaws shoulder as they slowly made her way back to camp. Her breath was better, but still slow and deliberate with each pull of air. Orange and red leaves crunched underneath their paws. Quickpaw's tail dragged against the leaf fall leaves. Wind caused her fur to buffer against her lithe body. Her ears flattened against her skull.

Rainpaw shivered against her. His silver eyes half lidded against the cold air.

None too soon, they spotted the entrance to HillClan's camp. They both ducked under the thorn tunnel, hissing as their fur snagged. They each straightened up as soon as they exited.

Rainpaw curled his tail across her back as he noticed the unusual overcrowding of HillClan's camp. With their clan being the smallest in the forest, space was a automatic given. The new cats were well muscled and better fed then HillClan.

StoneClan.

Nightstar, the dark gray leader of StoneClan, was talking to Redstar. Everycat could easily see the striking difference of the gray leader an the ginger skinny and starving leader. Not only were their looks different, but their eyes glinted with different feelings. Nightstar's with malicious happiness and excitement. Redstar's with horror and fear.

"What's going o-on?" Quietpaw turned to Bramblefoot. The tabby female winced.

"Nightstar is calling for The Fights again."


	3. Chapter 3

_Quickpaw whimpered as she heard growls erupt from behind her. Her ears were tight against her head and her breath came in short gasps. She was surrounded by yellow eyes and glinting white teeth. Laughter, cold and filled with hate filled every bone in her body and shook her to her core. Claws wrapped around her, pulling her underneath cold water she didn't know was there. Her head was soon covered by the crashing blue and silver waves. Her fur dragged her down. She yowled in terror, her voice muffled by the freezing water. Her limbs flailed, but the grasp was unrelenting, pulling her down farther into the murky depths. Her vision clouded and a feeling of ease suddenly over came her. She was ready to let the waves drag her into unconsciousness. As she let her body be dragged away, she felt cold breath on her, and a voice, terrifying and quiet, whisper, "Really, I thought you'd last longer. I guess we'll have to try again. Quickpaw."_

 _Then his voice bellowed, with enough strength to send her lurching forwards, onto the grass that had replaced the water, "Quickpaw!_ _ **Quickpaw!**_ _"_

"Quickpaw!" Landpaw, another apprentice was standing over her, yelling her name.

Quickpaw groggily groaned and opened her eyes. "What?" She dragged out creakily.

"Harecrash wants every apprentice training every sunrise until three sundowns from now. He wants to make sure we're prepared for the fights." Landpaw explained, her yellow eyes opened wide.

"Mm yeah okay." Quickpaw mumbled as she slowly stood and stretched her aching limbs.

As she made her way outside, Quickpaw heard the other apprentices voice call out, "Are you sure you're okay? You were yowling in your sleep!"

Quickpaw didn't answer.

By the time she had dragged her tired legs over to the Training Oak, Landpaw was already there. Rainpaw was there as well, cocking his gray head in an unspoken question.

"Nice of you to join us!" Harecrash's deep throaty growl cut through her thoughts. The deputy stood staring at her with his wide yellow eyes. "I would have thought you would take more interest in your life. Or are you prepared to die?"

Quickpaw mumbled something and winced. Harecrash was right. She needed to take all her doubts and throw them into the bracken. She was here to train and that's what she would do.

Harecrash ignored her mumbling and turned to his daughter. "Landpaw! Help me demonstrate some moves!" He barked out angrily, tail swishing impatiently as he waited for her to make her way over to him.

Landpaw widened her eyes slightly as Hardcrash towered above her. "Watch closely, I'll only show you this once."

Landpaw yelped as Harecrash swiped a paw across her legs, hitting where the bone slightly juts out to bend. She went tumbling down, and Harecrash jumped just out of her way. His paw catches her and rolls Landpaw over, and they scuffle. It's obvious Landpaw was already tired though, because soon her father had her pinned, with ever weak spot open to attacks.

Harecrash steps off before prodding the small apprentice, who was trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. "We'll get up! We don't have all day!"

Landpaw struggled to her feet, and Quickpaw wondered if it was even possible for her to demonstrate without passing out. Fortunately, she didn't have to find out, because Harecrash gestured for Rainpaw to help him.

Several more moves were demonstrated, with each apprentice getting a chance to go through Harecrash's bruising and painful lessons.

Each one of them was panting by the time the sun was high in the sky, and as Harecrash yelled out, "Oky that's enough," hope filled them. But, instead of being done with the lessons, he instructed them to start a mock battle.

Each apprentice spread across the flat ground, with Quietpaw ending up having her back to a small ash tree.

"Well, why are you waiting for? Go!"

Landpaw immediately took up a defense position as Rainpaw lunged at her, giving Quickpaw time to decide a plan. She was lithe and small, fast but not sturdy enough to just leap and attack like Rainpaw could. She glanced back at the ash and noticed one of the branches hung straight over the clearing. With a slight smile, Quickpaw turned and leaped as high as she could, letting her claws sink into the soft bark.

She scurried up the side of the bark, glancing over her shoulder to see Landpaw and Rainpaw locked in battle, scuffling up dirt and rolling. Quickpaw flitted her eyes over to Harecrash, to notice a rare spark of approval in his eyes that were gazing at her. She grinned softly and continued making her way up the tree, to grab at the skinny branches near the top. Quickpaw manuvered so she was facing down at the tumbling apprentices and made her way over to the end of the swaying long branch.

Landpaw had lost the battle with Rainpaw, and now he was looking around for Quietpaw.

Quietpaw smirked slightly and leaped down straight onto his back, rolling him with her and sinking her teeth slightly into his neck fur as he let out a slight gasp of air.

"I win!" She yowled happily.

 **A/N**

 **so I admit. This is a fill in chapter. I have slight fill in plans for next chapter, but be warned. Insane amount of timeskips. And more characters.**

 **So, how do y'all like Harecrash? Don't be afraid to comment!**


End file.
